Harry Potter and Three Really Big Problems
by ICryBloodTears
Summary: AnnaSophia, Gabrielle, and LolitaMarguerite, are three triplets with strange powers sent to Hogwarts to wipe the slate of their past clean by protecting a boy ...Read for pairings Rating and Genre Subject To Change


Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or Harry Potter in any form. But! I do own Death, Despair, Delirium,AnnaSophia, Gabrielle, and Lolita-Marguerite! So in your face!

Harry Potter and the Slut Trio

AnnaSophia waited...and waited...and waited for her sisters, Gabrielle and Lolita-Marguerite. Finally, the two came rushing down the stairs. They couldn't wait to get a fresh start at Hogwarts. At their last school, everyone called them the "Slut Trio" just because someone started a rumor. What no one bothered to know, was that all three girls were 100 percent virgins and had no "action" before in their lives. They believed the lie was fed by jealous girls who envied their bodies. The sisters looked similar but different and had strange and unique personalities. AnnaSophia was the shy type. She had the best body out of her sisters. She was, tall, busty, curvy and had legs that never ended. Her complexion was fair and her hair was long, and black. Her eyes were large, clear, crystal-blue eyes that were oh so innocent. Today, she wore her hair pulled back with a white headband. She had on a fuzzy white sweater and a short but elegant white skirt. For shoes, she wore white snow boots. Gabbie, as she was called, was very pretty. She was tall, but her legs weren't in as good a shape as AnnaSophia's. She also had a bit more meat on her bones. She was nowhere near chubby, but she wasn' paper thin either. Her eyes were green, but her hair was black, too. She wore the same thing as Anna, but in black. And finally, Lolo was petite, with curly blond hair, and hazel eyes. She wore the same thing as her sisters in blue. They arrived at King's Cross Station in a sleek black Cadillac XLR. Anna drove. They stepped into the large building and immediately got lost. 'How the hell are we supposed to find Platform 9 3/4 in this mess? British people.' AnnaSophia thought hopelessly. "Come on, Shadow, Leia, Punchkins!" Lolo shouted. Their animals were getting caught up in the bustle of the station. Anna had a giant black wolf, a hybrid, Gabbie had a silver cat with two tails and strange black markings on it's paws and tails. It had a black crescent moon on it's forehead and it's eyes were red. Lolo had a red fox called Punchkins. The animals broke free of the crowd and came to a stop beside their respective owners. "Great. But, now how do we get to the platform." A voice suddenly shouted, "Platform 9 3/4 this way!". The triplets looked towards the sound. A flustered- looking woman with bright red hair was leading a group of what appeared to be her family, a boy with messy black hair, and a girl with bushy brown hair. The triplets rushed up to them. "Excuse me, ma'am, but could you point us in the direction of Platform 9 3/4 ?" Gabrielle asked in her politest voice. The woman nodded and gestured to follow them. Everyone ran through a wall between Platforms 9 and 10. The trio followed and next thing they knew they were standing in front of a scarlet train with the words "Hogwarts Express" on the front. They quickly boarded the train and Anna nervously held on to a patch of silver fur on Shadow's back. The other two followed. They kept looking for a compartment. They only ones not totally full were with the rowdy bunch that helped them and some blond boy and his lackeys. The rowdy bunch seemed most comfortable but only one them could fit-and they'd have to go without their animal. So, they chose the compartment with the haughty-looking bunch. Anna gulped, took a deep breath and slid the door open. "Um...D-D-Do-ahem- um...you...can we?" Anna managed to squeak out. She was really nervous around strangers. And now, they were looking at them funny. Gabrielle gave an exasperated sigh and placed herself between her sisters and the unfriendly group. "Do you mind if we sit in here? I really don't give a damn if you do, because my feet hurt and I gotta sit somewhere.". She pushed her way into the cart and shoved space for her sisters and companions. The group sat in silence. Anna was now starting to sweat and cough and Lolo was sniggering. "Okay, what the HELL are yall's problems? "Gabbie snapped. The blond boy's grey eyes flared with anger and Gabrielle instantly regretted her words. They were supposed to start fresh, not make enemies before they even fucking got there. He sat up and glared at them. "I dunno. Normally people are glad when strangers and **_non-Slytherins_** burst into a private compartment." he said with an edge to his voice. Lolo bravely asked," How do you know we aren't?". The words had just slipped before she had time to think about it. To their surprise, everyone started laughing. Uh-oh. Anna despised being laughed at. "What?" she asked, getting over nervousness in the wake of her anger. The sunny day outside suddenly turned over to a violent thunderstorm. Gabbie glanced over. Yup, Anna's eyes turned red. Where was Sou'unga? The idiot probably left in her luggage. Anna hated being stared at. The jerks stopped laughing and had suspicious looks on their faces. She had the black crescent on her forehead and silver striped on her cheeks, showing our demon heritage. The code of demon power was that the closer to thirteen stripes you had, the more powerful a demon you were. Anna had twenty. She was the most powerful, sexy, gorgeous, enchanting temptress in the world and she was shy. Gabbie laughed bitterly at the crude irony. Her fangs and claws lengthened and sharpened. The Slytherins (whatever that was) drew together and watched in horror. Anna's hands crackled with dark energy, signifying the transformation was complete. Out of instinct, the blonde boy flung himself at her and grabbed her in a hug. Once he realized what he did, he let go. Anna pushed him away and dark energy pulsed to her claws. Now, lightening energy and dark energy had mixed and was breaking and sizzling out every light on the train and they heard exclaims of curiosity from the other students. One boy started crying and Anna slowly started to turn back to normal. She collapsed with a shuddering breath. Anna had a few undiagnosed psychological issues and had these...these **_fits_** after her demon transformation. What happened was Anna went rigid, her eyes wide. In this instance, since she was on a seat her episode caused her to fall to the floor, raven hair splayed over her face and revealing her pale neck. The blonde boy stared at her and disgust. Gabrielle and Lolo could feel the demons thundering and howling against their mental prison, but Gabbie and Lolo could not let them out, for Anna's sake. There was a black boy in the cabin. He picked up Anna, cradled her in his arms, and sat her in his lap. The rest of the cabin watched with wide eyes as he finger-combed her hair and sang softly in her ear. Anna shuddered again and then went limp. He sat her between himself and the blonde boy and made sure she was comfortable. It was plain on his face, that the blonde boy wasn't. He paled when the train turned and Anna fell sideways, head on his lap. The black boy chuckled softly. "Who are you?" the two awake sisters whispered. "Blaise Zabini. This is Malfoy, Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle.". Then, the door slid open and a meek, scared looking girl stood in the doorway. She handed each of them a scrap of weird, rough paper. And she left. Without a word. British people. Gabrielle unrolled it and read it aloud.

Dear Gabrielle, Anna, and Lolita-Marguerite,  
I have heard of your talents and would like to get to know you over a spot of lunch in Compartment C.

Sincerely,  
Professor H.E.F Slughorn

Gabbie shrugged and got up. Everyone in the compartment left the compartment single file, Blaise carrying Anna in his arms. About halfway there, Anna woke up. Delirious, she looked up at him and around her foggily. Then, she passed out again. Blaise sighed heavily. When, they slid the door to Compartment C open, they saw it had been bewitched to be much, much bigger than a train compartment. The finest seats had been left for them. A jolly man in a red velvet smoking jacket waved. "Hello there, my dears. I want you to meet everybody. This is Harry Potter," he started pointing to the boy with messy black hair she had seen," This is Ginny Weasley. Cormac McLaggen, Neville Longbottom, and apparently you know the rest of my guests." he said, pointing in turn to a very tall and handsome blonde boy, an adorable boy with red cheeks and neater black hair than Harry, and a small witch who had also been with the family that helped her. Each nodded and returned their focus to Slughorn. "Now,", he started," I want to-OHO!" he yelled. His attention was on Anna, still unconscious and pressed against Blaise's muscular chest. However, at the loud yell, Anna stirred. He eyes drifted open and the first thing she saw was Blaise. He stared back at her with intense brown eyes. "Thank you...Blaise." Anna whispered, cheeks tinged slightly pink. Blaise set her down and smiled. Slughorn's eyes twinkled at the romantic sight. Slughorn appeared to snap out of it. "As I was saying, I want to hear about each and every one of you. Ah, let's start with you, Harry." he said, a little too casually. Harry told a tale of his parents' death, at which the triplets seemed to feel great pain and empathy, a curse, a scar, a prophecy and other things. Everyone went and the triplets found everyone seemed to be rich or famous for some reason. Except them. Slughorn turned to them. "And, you!" he said introducing us by our full names- AnnaSophia, Gabriella, and Lolita-Marguerite. We told how AnnaSophia, during her first demon transformation, had killed their family, except for her sisters. How they grew up alone and shunned by all. And then, how they met Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Shippou, and Kirara, Leia's sister. Then, after traveling with the group and helping to defeat an evil hanyou named Naraku, the group going their separate ways. Shortly after, they joined a family. Their names were very odd to everybody, except the triplets who knew their secret. Death, Despair, Delirium, were their nicknames. Aya called each of them every name. But, everybody called nobody but AnnaSophia Delirium. Then, how they had discovered AnnaSophia's psychological problems and episodes. When the tale was finished, everybody sat in an uncomfortable and shocked silence. AnnaSophia shrugged and gave away their secret. "Hey, a lot happens over 500 years.". The silence became deafening. "What?". Gabrielle slapped a hand over her powerful sister's mouth. "Look at the time! You lot should go change into your robes...", Slughorn murmured uncomfortably. "Robes?" Lolo asked with a blank look. He murmured something about "secondhand" and "up at school" and the trio got the gist of it. When they went back to their own compartment, they could feel and see people staring. "I knew it!" Lolo announced as soon as Malfoy had shut the door behind him. Gabbie gave her a questioning glance. "Everybody is gonna start shunning us again, 'cause we're so weird!" she cried, collapsing onto the seat, sobbing. Next thing Gabbie knew, AnnaSophia's eyes were watering and she dashed to her bag, pulled something out and went to the bathroom. Lolo and Gabbie shrugged it off. Their sister was weird anyway. When she banged the door open, She rushed into a stall and locked the door. Anna took out the kunai knife she had been given and cut her arm over and over, really deeply. When she couldn't stand anymore she sank to her knees, sobbing. She leaned over the toilet and made herself throw up, continuously. When she couldn't anymore, Anna rested her head on the toilet seat and black crept into her vision.


End file.
